Born With A Silver Spoon
by ooglicunt
Summary: Veronica Baxter is a daddy's girl, 22-years-old living off of her parents money and staff. But when Daddy's business goes down the drain, what's a spoilt little rich kid to do? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of "The Walking Dead" so that means I sadly don't own Daryl Dixon. I also do not own Metallica or their song Nothing else matters. I do however, own Veronica "Ronnie" Baxter._

_* I would just like to say before we start Veronica __is__ a brat because she isn't perfect (even though she thinks she is :P) and doesn't know any better, but hopefully you will come to like her as she grows up and takes charge of her life._

**_Chapter 1_**

Today is the day I would lose everything, that's a lie. It's hard to lose the things you technically never had in the first place. I can honestly say in my 22 years of living I never would have thought I would see myself drowning my sorrows in a cheap glass of alcohol in some stingy bar full of hillbillies and women that wore dental floss. Today started out so perfect I had my Jimmy Choos picked out, credit card at the ready, my car keys too just in case some bitch tried to jump in front while I was trying to buy the loves of my life.

"Rejected?" I looked at the check-out girl like she had just sneezed in my face "What do you mean my card has been rejected? You must have done something wrong. Try it again." I ordered flinging my card back at her as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry miss, but your card is claiming insufficient funds." She practically whimpered.

I could feel the smug looks of the women behind me; this would end one of two ways 1. I would do the walk of shame out of the store, speed home and rush into my cashmere pyjamas to sleep off the embarrassment and never return to the store again. Or, 2. Cause a scene, call the manager out and demand he fire the woman on the spot thus causing a round of applause for my strong will an bravery while I get my now_ discounted _Jimmy Choos wrapped up to go. I much prefer the latter.

"I'd like to speak to your manager please" A small smirk had graced my face "You clearly don't know how to do your job correctly."

"I-I-I'll go and, err, go and get h-him." she stuttering like a fool while speeding off to go find the manger.

I turned my head slightly to glance at the impatient audience I had acquired over the past moments giving them the "what can you do?" look. They all smiled at me like they knew something I didn't. I did not like that. I turned sharply frowning down at my credit card upon the glowing white desk.

"Miss, what seems to be the problem?" The male asked causing me to look up at him.

"Yes, this _girl_ can't seem to do even the simplest of tasks." nodding my head toward the timid girl next to him "I would like to buy these shoes and be on my merry way."

"Megan, here tells me your card has insufficient funds, so ma'am you are unable to buy these shoes but you are more than welcome to go on your 'merry' way"

Anger spread across my face at lightning speed, strutting right up to him barely reaching his chin even in heels. Raising my finger to his silk shirted chest.

"How." Prod. "Dare." Prod. "You." Prod.

"I'm calling security. Security!" His voice boomed out almost causing me to flinch. Almost. Before I knew what was happening two large muscled arms surrounded me. I stood my ground only then to be held up and was soon being lifted out of the store. I then heard a sound. It was my voice.

"Do you even know who I am!? This won't be the last you hear of me!" Giggles of the up turned nose women only added fuel to the fire burning in my eyes. "Are you listening to me? Do you know who my father is?"

"Ouch! She bit me."

* * *

I was getting a lot of stares, which I understood I mean you don't see someone that looked like me in a bar, especially in these areas. Daddy warned me about the people around here, the men worked all day, drank all night and slept with anything that had a pulse, and there were two types of women, women that cooked, cleaned and did as they were told and the other type, women that occupied bars much like this "dirty stop outs" daddy called them.

Yet, here I sat in "The Silver Dollar Saloon" perched upon a bar stool, head in hand ordering any drink that had a "kick" to it. I could always sell some of my clothes, I mean; they were all branded and barely worn. Ha! I wasn't that desperate, I almost wanted to laugh out loud at the thought

"DADDY!" I shrieked almost causing every living thing in the extravagant house to shake with fear. "Daddy?" I ran (as best as one can in heels) checking high and low for a short, stout, man lacking hair.

"In here, Ronnie." A gruff voice called out from my left. I strode up to the office door warily pushing the door wide open making it swing back slightly. "It's bad Ronnie. Real bad."

My father, in his late 50s paced around the room asif patrolling the area with an apprehensive look on his aged faced. He turned to look at me with an expression filled with grief, taking in a large breath he sunk into the seat while fondling the glass filled with what I could only imagine was scotch. He raised his large hand, offering me to sit then taking hold of a newspaper flinging it closer to me in anger that I could only hope wasn't aimed at me.

"**BUSINESS BUST**"

"We're over, sweet-pea, there is nothing left." I didn't look at him. I wanted to wake up, every part of me was screaming "it's just a dream!" my heart knew it wasn't. Daddy was muttering to himself, along the lines of "How did this happen?" and "I didn't see it, I really didn't."

I took hold of another newspaper that lay on his desk. The headlines were becoming harsher, or the news was just sinking in, it was becoming real.

"**BAXTERS BANKRUPT**"

"**BOO-HOO BAXTERS**"

No wonder the women in the store were looking so smug, I must have looked pathetic, trying to kid myself that I had money to spend on shoes or dominance over people.

"We must have some money left; I-I mean i-it can't be all bad, right?" I sounded like I was trying to persuade myself more than anything. "We still have the house and, and, you can get a-another job or something."

"Dammit Ronnie! Would you once stop thinking about yourself." He roared rendering me speechless. "For crying out loud this is bad enough as it is, I don't need _you_ telling _me_ what to do. I have had enough of you floating around without a care, without a job and without your own money. You better start job hunting because I want you out of here within a week. Time to grow up!"

Tears started to blur my vision, this was it. I felt so small, like it was my first day of school, but right now I didn't have anyone to hold my hand; I didn't have anyone to tell me "It's going to be okay." because it wasn't going to be okay.

"But da-" I started "Veronica, I won't tell you again." He dismissed me.

I was scared to stand my whole body felt drained, I just wanted to sleep and pretend this mess never happened. I knew that wasn't going to happen. I can't remember much of what happened after that; I just remember driving until I ended up here at this bar. This stupid bar.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my (clearly dyed) blonde messy curls, looking at myself in the mirror of the women's restroom. The mirror had red lipstick kiss marks in the corner, who would kiss a mirror, especially in a contaminated place like this? I am pretty sure that's how you get pregnant. Scrunching up my face at the tacky smudges on the glass, I tottered out the door and back into the bar.

"Another, please." I nodded at the barmaid with the biggest pair of twins I had ever seen. I bet she got a lot of attention with those puppies rising out of her cheap blouse. "Sure, sugar." She answered in her nasally voice.

"So, wanna' tell me why a pretty lil' thang' like you is in a bar like this, at this time of night?" Great. She was going to try and talk to me. She set down my drink on the bar in front of me.

"No." I snapped, grabbing my drink and strolling off to one of the small tables for two.

It's not that I wanted to be alone to think up some "great" plan of getting a job; I was merely waiting for daddy to call and beg me for forgiveness. Yes, daddy had never shouted at me before but I am sure he was just angry with the tabloids, his accountant or maybe even Stella (my witch of a step-mother). I would rather wait alone than listen to some busty barmaid witter on about her baby-daddy drama. Weren't there shows for that?

I looked around the shoddy bar filled with men that spoke like they had only just learnt English and couldn't string one sentence together without it being filled with vulgar words. Many of them were still in their work get-up, which for many of them were overalls, a NASCAR cap and large boots. Some of the men were even arm wrestling, typical man. There were a few women (if you could call them that) were there too, with a glass of god knows what in one hand and a cigarette in the other, while still being able to drape themselves over some sorry son of a gun.

"You fuckin' piece o' shit" A deep throaty voice yelled out on the other side of the bar causing heads to turn including my own.

By this point a fight had broken out and many of the punters in there had rushed either to join in or just to motivate the men fighting. All but one man had moved from their place, he sat at the bar staring into space with piercing blue eyes, beer at hand. He was wearing a plaid shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with work overalls on and the top half tied around his waist.

He stood up and strolled over to the jukebox leaning one of his arms over the top and the other arm brought up to his chest so he could rub his finger against his lip, he had a slight squint which confirmed that he was pondering his choice of song.

"Metallica – Nothing Else Matters"

The man sauntering back over to his seat, repositioning himself to his original pose, while taking a swig from his beer bottle. He lifted his head, eyes closed, nodding his head lightly to the song. There was something about him, he was just, different. I had to get out of this joint, it was causing me to admire the type of guy I wouldn't want to be seen dead with unless he was tiling my roof or fixing the plumbing.

It was getting late anyway, I was brave but I wasn't stupid I knew being alone at night in a place like this was clearly not going to end well. I shuffled around my bag looking for my car keys; once found I hauled my bag over my shoulder and began to walk up to the bar ready to pay off my tab with the money I had left.

"How much do I owe you" I asked the busty broad. She peered down at me still obviously annoyed by my lack of conversation earlier. "It's been paid" She said sourly.

How could it possibly be paid? I didn't pay by card, not like I could anyway with the whole "inefficient funds" ordeal.

"That guy that was sitting there" She nodded to the seat, while still drying a glass. "He paid it. God knows why."

I frowned at her more in confusion than in anger, it's not like I blamed her I did in fact tell her to mind her own business earlier. My eyes now focused on the seat, my head being over flooded with unanswered questions. When had he left? Why did he pay for a stranger's drinks? Did he expect something in return? I collected my credit card and bag, slowly trailed out the bar still in bewilderment.

* * *

Big thank you to QueensGambit for correcting, advising and encouraging.

x


	2. Chapter 2

_*Thanks for the reviews & follows_

**_Chapter 2_**

It turns out daddy was serious about me finding a job, he had circled a few advertisements in the local newspaper and left it on my dressing table to make sure it was the first thing I saw when I woke up. He circled things like "Dog Carer", "Waitress" and "Barmaid". Was he trying to kill me? I have never worked a day in my life and I was hoping it would stay that way. I knew daddy would end up telling me to come back home anyway, he would realise what a big mistake he made and beg me to come home. I just had to prove I could get by on my own for a little while, I mean how hard could it be?

"So, Veronica. Why do you want to work with us?" I was currently sitting in a pet store being interviewed. I couldn't tell the woman the truth "oh, because my daddy is making me". The smell of wet dog was starting to burn my eyes.

"I have a huge love of animals, I saw your ad and I just knew it was the perfect job for me." I replied with an innocent smile on my face. A little white lie never hurt, right?

"Oh good. I decided the only way to decide if you are right to work here is to not have you _tell_ me what to do, but _show_ me." Smiling right back at me "I'd like to see you interact with some of the animals we have here."

She stood up and walked over to one of the dogs. Dog? That was no dog, it was a bear. A huge great dane sat with its tongue hanging out its mouth, filled with teeth that could kill me! He looked up at me with those eyes that just said "I'd eat you for breakfast" and I had no doubt in my mind that he would.

"I'd like you to just spend a few minutes with Bernie here, just so I can get an idea of how you will work with the dogs. " She made it sound like I had never seen a dog before.

Have you ever stroked a dog so hard you can see the whites of its eyes? Yeah, that was pretty much what I was doing.

"Okay, okay Veronica maybe we should stick to cleaning the animal areas and bathing." She said while trying to steer me away from the bear, dog, whatever. "Have you ever picked up poo before?"

What sort of question was that? Do I look like I have ever picked up poo? I was wearing Stuart Weitzman heels, a tight white Chanel dress and Gucci purse to an interview for a job at a pet store.

"Um.. I e-err. I mean um...-" "That's fine, that's fine. You can just give it a try now." "I think I'd rather ju-" "Go on! Try it, it's not hard."

I stared at the brown parcel on the floor while adjusting the small plastic bag on my hand. If the girls saw me right now, I would be a laughing stock. I bent down slowly, eyes closed and nose scrunched ready to retrieve the treat. Trying not the think about it I grabbed it quickly and stood sharply; before I knew what happened a dog walked by and licked my tanned limb scaring me half to death causing me to fling the brown parcel in an unknown direction. I was scared to look.

"Get out."

"Oh my god, I am so s-"

"OUT!"

I hastily ran past the woman covered in something not so sweet smelling and left the store.

* * *

I needed help, I needed advice and I just needed somebody to listen. It was a Saturday and I knew Saturdays were days the girls and I always had brunch. "Grande Tasse" is where we would go, we would talk about the latest gossip, brag about our new possessions and talk about the three most "thrilling" topics: Men, marriage and babies.

Looking around at the small café filled with flowers and cakes I searched for the four women I have come to know and love. Large red curls caught my eye causing me to totter off in that direction.

"Girls! It's been too long, how are things? Jenny you look glowing!" I exclaimed while pulling a seat up towards the table. I looked around the table at stunned faces.

"Girls..?" I asked.

"Ronnie, sweetheart, um... What are you doing here?" The red head inquired.

"It's Saturday, is it not?" I replied with a small smile placing a napkin on my lap.

"Yes, but we heard about what happened to your father and his business... so we would appreciate it if you did not come to brunch with us anymore." She whispered with a shake of her head.

"Or any of our other events, no offence Ronnie but we can't be seen with, well, you." Jenny added.

Shock wouldn't even begin to cover what I was feeling at this moment. Rejected, abandoned and unwanted. I slowly stood, grabbed my purse, and with a sniffle I walked out. How could they just dismiss me like that? They acted like they didn't even know me, just the other day Jenny was telling me how I was to be one of her bridesmaids and now I was just some pitiful girl without friends, without money and in a week without a home. I hated it.

I found myself drifting around aimlessly trying to think of the next action to take, not that I had many options. I knew daddy wasn't going to give up on the idea of a job so easily, but in due time he would regret his decision, I know it. He said I had a week to get my own place which is impossible especially with all these underpaid jobs he circled for me and I can't get a well-paying job because I never went to college; at the time I didn't see the point.

I found myself driving back to the bar I have now dubbed "The Stupid Bar" I know a location can't technically be stupid because of its lack of brain, I nicknamed it "stupid" because that's pretty much how I feel when I go there; just so out of place.

***DING!***

The small bell above the door shouted out my arrival to the customers. I felt many eyes rest on me only for them to turn back and resume what they were doing. I hopped up onto a bar stool and thought about what drink to order, I needed something to clear my mind of embarrassing poo incidents and my now non-existent friendships.

"Back so soon?" The busty barmaid asked.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" I replied "Can I get a vodka and orange please?"

The bar much like last night was filled with patrons, playing darts, yelling incoherent sentences or having drinking competitions; some were doing all three. My eyes drifted to the end of the bar, there sat the same man I had seen the other night. Everything about him was the same; the same seat, the same pose and the same vigilant expression. The only thing that had changed was his shirt; he was now wearing a grey sleeveless button up. Quickly diverting my eyes from his direction to the drink that had been placed in front of me.

"That'll be $4.00, sweetcheeks." She said. I opened my purse and pulled out one of my last $20 bills.

"My name is Veronica. Not sweetcheeks" handing over the money with a scowl.

"Okay, sweetcheeks." She turned to the till with a wink. Ergh.

I swivelled around on my chair to take in the view while leaning my forearms against the bar. I felt myself receive many leering looks from some of the regulars causing me to roll my eyes and turn back around. My eyes reluctantly travelling back to the man at the end of the bar; I had to keep catching myself from staring. Should I say something to him? I mean, he did pay for my drinks, but what if he is one of those crazy rednecks that lured you in and then 3 months later on the news your body has been found buried under a trailer. I couldn't take that risk.

That scary image didn't stop my eyes from disobeying me. We all do it, it's like when you see something gross but you just can't stop looking at it. Not that he was gross. Not that I thought he was good-looking either! I just… Grrr…

"You keep staring like that imma' have ta ask ya' to buy me a drink." A voice mumbled out.

My mouth hung open in shock; I was speechless, it's like all the witty and sarcastic comments I could have bit back at the man flew out of my head.

"Err.. I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered out.

"Saw you in 'ere the other night doing the exact same thang. You know, it's rude ta stare at folk."

I just looked at him with a deep frown on my face. He looked back down at the beer in his hands with a small smirk. How can somebody I have spoken to for less than 2 minutes with make me so mad? I also felt slightly embarrassed at the fact he had seen me watch him and I had no excuse for it.

"How did you know I was looking at you? You must have been looking at me." I stated childishly.

"I guess so." He revealed causing me to blush in anger and discomfort.

This man was so infuriating, getting me all riled up just to push me aside and act like he never cared in the first place! Again, I was here without anything to say still taken aback by his confession. In annoyance I leaned closer in his direction.

"Well… don't do it again!" I snapped out. He merely squinted at me, not in rage but in confusion. He let out a shrug and went back to his beer.

* * *

Half-an-hour later the bar was reaching its peak of customers; the bar was becoming crowded and increasingly rowdy. It was making me uneasy; I knew me being in a place like this was stupid, I looked stupid, and most of all I felt it. However, I had to waste some time, just enough time for daddy to go to bed which was at 11 o' clock, sometimes even later because of his new found love of whiskey. I didn't want to go home because that meant facing fears, it meant facing the fact I had been out all day and still no job or accommodation to show for it.

"DARYLINA YOU IN HERE?"

A noisy southern native bellowed out wrenching me out of my worried thoughts. I looked over to the door where a tall male stood wearing a grey wife beater covered by a leather jacket with khaki coloured trousers and docker boots.

"There ya' are Darylina almost thought ya' went an' got lost." He teased while slinging an arm around the man I had spoken to earlier.

"Shut up" He grunted out.

"Sorry baby brother ain't got time fo' chit chat, let's get goin'." He replied before gulping down what was left in the man's beer bottle.

The taller man started to look around the bar with a mischievous look in his eyes; unfortunately they landed on me, my breasts to be more precise. He paraded over to me his younger brother following close behind.

"Well, well, well no wonder ya' like it 'ere so much Darylina. Dirty son of a bitch. " He slurred.

"Come on Merle, like you said got no time fo' chit chat." _Darylina_ reasoned while trying to tug his brother along.

Merle didn't reply he continued to ogle and was soon running his hand up my thigh.

"What dya' say sugar, wanna' come back to mine show you a good time, see here my baby brother ain't got the balls but I sure d-" _Slap._

"How dare _you_! Get your filthy hands of me unless you want to lose a hand!" I yelled out smacking his hand away.

Rage filled his eyes; he latched onto my hair close to the root and yanked me forward.

"Listen 'ere you snobby cun-" He was interrupted by the sound of a gun being loaded. By this point the whole bar had turned to watch the performance and all eyes were on a male behind the bar holding a shotgun aimed at Merle.

"Now, now, Merle let the young lady go; you already know you ain't allowed in here no more." The man declared not lowering his gun one bit.

A chuckle erupted from Merles throat, he let go of me causing my hands to raise straight to my head. I grabbed my purse with my other hand and pushed through everyone to get out of the bar and back home. There are many things I hate in this world, but being pitied or looking weak were the things I hated most and I refused to be seen in such a weak state.

I had finally arrived home it was now half past 12, I rushed through the house not wanting to be spot by anyone; not that there were many people around the house anymore daddy had fired most of the staff and told Stella she would have to start doing a little more work; which of course she objected to.

Finally reaching my room and opening the door I found all my belongings packed up in labelled boxes and the only piece of furniture left in the empty room was a bed. I jumped as an arm wrap around my small shoulders and yank me closer to a bony body. The overwhelming stink of perfume invaded my nostrils.

"I heard you were moving out, Veronica. I thought I would help you out by packing for you." Stella whispered into my ear. "Better hurry up and find a place to stay or you won't have anywhere to put your _lovely_ things." Her words dripping in sarcasm.

"Don't you have anything better to do you dumb cow?" I shouted yanking myself from her hawk-like grip leaving her speechless and fuming as I slammed my door in her face and locked it. I turned around to look at the bare room as I slid down the door.

* * *

Big thank you to QueensGambit for correcting, advising and encouraging.

x


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review, I know it is a little short but the next chapter should be longer!_

_Chapter 3_

I started my day with another interview for a job at a bar as a barmaid which I was obviously _thrilled_ about. I really hoped low cut tops were not the dress code the last thing I needed was a repeat of last night. After the incident with "Merle" I don't think I will ever be going to that bar again, even if it meant being constantly nagged by daddy about responsibility, independence, and money.

Driving has always been one of my most favourite things to do; I had a black Bentley convertible it was the love of my life. In the back of my mind I knew I soon would have to sell it, it wasn't a matter of if just a matter of when. I would never be able to afford the insurance and with the amount of luck I have had with job interviews I wouldn't be able to afford any gas either!

And as if by magic a horrible rumbling sound erupted from the front of the car; I started to slow down and then stopping completely the car refused to accelerate. _Perfect_. Not only would I be late for the interview I would have to call Stella for help, I could already see her smug make-up plastered face. Oh how I would love to run her over. I bet you are thinking why would you call her if you hate her so much? It was because I knew daddy would be busy he was always having meetings with accountants and lawyers lately trying to regain at least some of his money, which I think he knows is impossible but doesn't want to let go.

I got out the car and leaned against the door cell phone in hand. No matter how much I would regret making this phone call it had to be done, I had no idea where the nearest gas station was. Living in a small town meant the roads were pretty empty, we had moved here a year ago we originally lived in Atlanta but daddy said he needed a "change of scenery" but he still wanted to be close "just in case", so we weren't that far from the city.

As I began to phone home I heard a truck approaching, slowing down as it got close which made me a little nervous. The blue pick-up truck stopped right beside my car the window already rolled down; I looked up to see that familiar annoying face from my two nights at the bar. He looked at me in confusion I seemed to make him pull that face quite a bit.

"Can I help you?" I asked with slight attitude, he just stared at me.

"Looks like you are the one in need of help girly." He replied the same amount of attitude I gave him.

"I don't actually." Not sounding convincing at all. He grunted out something that sounded like "liar".

We just started at each other neither one of us wanting to back down from the silent battle we were having. It gave me a chance to take in his appearance without getting caught or embarrassed. Much like the other days I saw him he was in his work boots and overalls, which again the top part was tied around his waist showing off his grey wife beater and muscular arms. His face and body were quite tanned, probably from working in the Georgia sun a lot; he also had an unruly goatee which only added to his rugged appearance. I soon realised we both hadn't spoke for a good five minutes.

"I ran out of gas." I fidgeted around with my hands unable to look him in the eye not wanting to see the amusement on his masculine face. Yet, instead of laughter I heard the sound of a car door being opened, I looked up sharply at him.

"Git in. I'll take ya to the gas station." He said nodding his head to the open door on the other side of the truck.

"I'm not getting in there with you; I don't even know your name!" I declared.

"Look, you wanna' a ride or not?" He snapped back clearly starting to get agitated.

I sighed in frustration grabbing my belongings and slamming the door and stomped around to the passenger side of his truck. I jumped in, clicked my seatbelt in and let out a big sigh. He stared at me with a look that said "idiot" making me want to slap the look off his face, but inwardly agreed that it was a bad idea since he did offer me a lift to the gas station. He started his truck up again and headed down the road.

"Daryl Dixon."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Names, Daryl."

"Oh, um Vero-"

"I know."

It went all quiet, I wanted to ask why but then I realised last night at the bar I had told the barmaid he must have overheard. I learned a few things about Daryl during the ride, 1. He only spoke when necessary, 2. He liked old rock music, and 3. He bit the skin around his nails. In the silence I realised I had never thanked Daryl for paying for the drinks my first night.

"Hey" I said suddenly causing him to flinch or maybe I just imagined it "I err… never got to thank you for paying for my drinks that night you didn't have to, actually why did you?"

He just shrugged still keeping his eyes on the road. I decided silence was probably for the best he wasn't much of a talke-

"Sorry. Ya know, for last night."

"It's fine, it's not your fault your brother is an asshole." I replied knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Oi, watch your mouth that's my brother your talkin' 'bout." He defended his brother.

I didn't want to anger him further so I just let it go, something told me it would be for the best. It was weird nobody really has spoken to me like that before except daddy of course when he got angry, I liked that Daryl took whatever insult or scowl I dished out to him and that he had no problem with returning it.

When we had finally reached the gas station Daryl showed me what to do, because I don't know if you have noticed I am not that good with cars or any other type of work actually. I paid for the petrol with the last of my money; I officially had no money left. Of course I wasn't going to tell Daryl that or anyone else for that matter.

Just like the ride there it wasn't really eventful a few glances here and there. Mainly from me, fine they were all from me. He had caught me a few times and just said "what?" in his rough voice so I had to keep coming up with these dumb questions every time he caught me, like "how old are you?", "what do you do?", "where are you from?". He answered using as little words possible "33", "construction", "'ere".

It then dawned on me that I had forgotten all about my interview I was too busy with my car and figuring out Daryl to realise that the interview started at 12:30 and it was now 2:00.

"Great, that's just great." I said to myself staring at my watch. Daryl looked to me and then back to the road.

"What's the matter with yer face?" He asked eyes still on the road. I was a little reluctant to tell him but I did.

"I had a job interview and I missed it"

I heard a snort come from Daryl.

"What was that for?" I asked glaring at him.

"What?"

"Don't you "what?" me you know what I am talking about." I said mimicking his word.

"Ya don't look like ya have worked a day in your life girly."

"I would have liked to keep it that way, but we can't always get what we want."

As we reached my abandoned Bentley I turned to thank him, but he cut me off before I could say anything.

"I know this place not far from the bar a diner place, they been looking for a few waitresses ya could try there." He said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbling on it in pencil that he retrieved from over his ear. He handed the paper over to me; he had written some directions.

"Thank you." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Bes' git going."

"Yeah. Thanks for you know stopping and you know." I said awkwardly. He just nodded his head in understanding started up his truck and went on his way.

* * *

After filling up my car I drove to the bar, and then followed Daryl's given directions. I may have gotten lost a few times, but I got there in the end. It didn't look much from the outside or the inside but a job was a job. I walked up to the counter and found a little old woman pouring a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me." I said trying to get her attention.

"Hello, how may I help you dear?" She said with a small smile.

"A friend of mine said you had some job vacancies." Well, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend.

"Oh yes." She nudged the coffee closer to me "Would you take this coffee to that man over there on the left?"

I was a little confused but I did as I was told, I didn't want to annoy her before I even got the job. After I placed it near the man I walked back over to her with a slight confused expression.

"The jobs yours." She said.

"What? But I-"

"Dear, do you want the job or not?"

"Of course I do I jus-"

"Then why are you complaining?"

I just gawped at her.

"Monday till Friday, 8 till 5 every day except on Fridays its 8 till 3, you will get $4 an hour and you keep tips. I already have a uniform for you so don't fret. You will start tomorrow." Then she walked off. Wow.

I couldn't wait to tell daddy the good news, he will see how much of an effort I am putting in and will end up telling me to forget about moving out and we will pretend it never happened. I drove home with so much excitement I couldn't control it; I burst through the front door and ran straight up to his office.

"Daddy, I have such good news!" I said rushing through the door.

"Sweetpea, take a seat. We have some news also." He said in a cheerless voice. I looked over to Stella; she looked like she was sucking on something sour. Not much change there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're selling the house. We decided it was the best, we can't afford to keep up with the place and there will only be 2 of us living here soon we don't really need the space. Plus we will have a little cash to spare when we buy a smaller home." He explained.

"What!? You can't move. I won't let you. Daddy you will be getting business up and running in no time so what's the point?"

"Ronnie, we don't know that. It could be years before I gain anything back. Besides if Stella understands and is willing to compromise so should you." He tried to reason with me.

"Fine, move wherever you want and then I hope you realise what a huge mistake you are making by doing something so unnecessary." I shrieked and walked out slamming the door behind me to go into my room and slam that door also.

I knew I was being a brat, but I don't want to move. I don't want it to become reality because when they are still here it means there is a chance of things going back to normal. With all this move talk it just seems to be another way of saying I give up. I know things will get better, I just wished he believed that to.

* * *

Big thank you to QueensGambit for correcting, advising and encouraging.

x


	4. Chapter 4

_*Don't forget to review. _

_Chapter 4_

The first times are always quite scary, worrying, and tense. For example, when you first learn to swim without armbands or a rubber-ring, or your first date with a boy to the cinemas or bowling alley, or even the first time you drive without anyone else in the car. The horrible sickly feeling you get in your stomach is exactly what I have right this moment; this would be my first day at work. I had to remember that at the end of the day the tired, but proud feeling I will get for ploughing on through the challenge.

I was wearing the given uniform which consisted of a baby pink button down dress with a white apron, white collar, and white buttons. The dress also had the diners name "Lulu's" sewn in red on the breast pocket of the dress. I planned on pairing the ridiculously cheesy outfit with a pair of heels and then decided it was not for the best and went with a pair of white converses instead. I looked stupid; I looked like I belonged in a 70's movie.

On arriving at the diner I was actually quite surprised with the amount of people that were there judging from the many vehicles outside Lulu's. I looked across the car park and straight away my eyes saw a well-known blue truck; that only meant one thing. He was here. I tried not to be a little excited that I would get to show him I was capable of working and taking responsibility. I walked right inside my head held high trying to look as confident as possible even though in my head and stomach I had the exact opposite feeling.

"Hey, you must be the new recruit." I looked to my side to see a blonde female looking as silly as me in the uniform. She had a genuine welcoming smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not late am I?" I asked.

"No, no I just opened a little earlier than usual. I wish I could give you some amazing advice, but I really don't have any except 'just wing it'." She said with a small chuckle. "You will just learn along the way, but because it is your first day just try to focus on taking orders and coffee refills."

"Okay, I'm Veronica, but call me Ronnie. You are?" I asked while following her into the kitchen.

"Amy. I have worked here for about a year now, so if you have anything to ask me don't be shy."

Then she began to go through the basics, which was surprisingly simple. I was beginning to think I could actually do this. I met some of the kitchen staff which were like Amy very welcoming, and happy to answer questions. It turns out Amy and I were the same age; she had an older sister called Andrea, she was a civil rights attorney. Her parents lived in Florida, but she moved here into a small apartment for some space.

I didn't tell her much about myself except my age and that I used to live in Atlanta; I didn't need more pity. She didn't seem to mind my lack of conversation; she did enough talking for the both of us which didn't really annoy me. I actually could see myself being friends with this girl. I know, weird. I was starting to scare myself a little.

"Two coffees, table four." Amy said to me pushing the tray holding the coffees towards me.

I began to get a little more comfortable with my surroundings, having taken a few orders and given out a few breakfasts. I was secretly hoping Daryl was going to order pretty soon, but he hadn't even looked up since I walked in; he was busy reading the newspaper.

"Hey, toots, wanna' get me a refill." A biker said wiggling his cup at me. I must have been in my own little world.

"Sure." I replied ignoring the urge to scold him for the nickname. It just so happened that the biker's table was right next to Daryl's; he must have recognised my voice so he looked up.

We both stared at each other for a moment he had a smirk on his face, clearly amused by the sight of me in the uniform. I soon turned around to get the coffee pot; I walked back to the biker and I could still feel Daryl's eyes on me. I heard a throat being cleared in Daryl's direction.

"Coffee." He grunted at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, he was enjoying this. I thought he would be shocked at my efforts or at least a little impressed by my working ability but he was just sitting here laughing at me! Not literally of course, but I could see the humour in his eyes. I poured the coffee into his cup with a scowl. I went to walk off but his voice stopped me.

"It's funny; I didn' even think ya would last an hour." He called out. I turned around and walked back over.

"Oh, very funny. I am a quick learner so I am going to do just fine." I snapped out emphasising the "fine".

"I bet you won't even last one week 'ere." He challenged with a smirk.

"Okay. Loser has to buy the other a drink." I replied. It was always nice to prove someone wrong, and getting something free out of it is just a bonus.

"Fine by me." He said nodding his coffee cup in my direction and then taking a sip.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by smoothly; it was almost time for my break which happened to be Amy's break also. She had told me there was a small café just a walk down the road that sold the best cheesecake in town, and offered me to come with her. At first I declined, but she persuaded me. On the way to the café, all I could think about was the bet and how easily I would win; it almost didn't seem fair.

Amy ordered for the both of us and we took a booth close the back of the café. I was actually quite nervous, I never had to make a friend before, since most of my friends were instant because of the amount of money I had. The rich tended to cling to other rich people no matter their personality. However, here now with Amy I would have to entice her with me personality and interests; which I was positive were the complete opposite to hers.

"So, why did you decide to work at Lulu's?" She asked with genuine interest.

"Well, um, money." I answered, she laughed at my bluntness which surprised me.

"You're funny, but I understand what you mean. Money is mostly why people become waitresses; I doubt it is anyone's dream job and that they do it because they love it." Amy chuckled to herself.

"Where do you live anyway? I haven't seen many apartment blocks around here." I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"It's not far from Lulu's, it isn't that big I'll be honest. I am actually currently looking for a roommate, what about you where do you live?" She answered.

"It's quite funny actually you're looking for a roommate and I need a place to stay. I used to live with my parents." I was slightly embarrassed to admit I lived with my parents after Amy was so independent, I mean she moved from Florida to Georgia all on her own!

"This is perfect! You should move in! The rent isn't that expensive and the rooms are average." She was getting really excited which confused me, she barely knew me but she was willing to live with me.

"Are you okay with it? I mean you hardly know me, I could be an axe murderer or something." I didn't want to put doubts in her head but I had to make her understand. Sometimes being too trustful can get you into some problems. Maybe I should take my own advice.

"Well, are you?"

"Am I what?" I asked.

"An axe murderer."

"Not that I know of."

"Well then, problem solved." She smiled digging into her cheesecake.

And with that we carried on getting to know each other a little more. I really enjoyed her company she knew when I didn't want to talk about something and never pressed the issue. Amy was also nothing like my old "friends" she seemed to take honest interest and didn't wait to talk, she listened. It turned out we had a lot in common which shocked me of course in a pleasant way.

* * *

After our break had finished the rest of the day went much like the first half very effortless; Daryl should just buy me the drink now. It was too clear on who was going to win. Amy and I decided to go for a drink after work so we could get to know each other a bit more and talk more about the apartment. It turned out Amy also went to "The Silver Dollar Saloon" quite a bit, so we decided to go there.

"Why would you willingly come here? I mean no offense but it isn't much and you don't seem the type that goes around befriending hill-billys." I asked as we sat at a small table near the jukebox.

"It is the only decent bar left in town; most of them are filled with people like Merle Dixon." She replied after chuckling at my remark.

"Wait, you know Merle Dixon?"

"Who doesn't know the guy; he is the biggest asshole in Georgia. He is sexist, he is a criminal, and he is a drug addict."

"What about his younger brother?" I asked. I would be lying if I said I didn't know why I wanted to know more – but I did know. He was such a hard character to read and I needed a little help understanding.

"What about him?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"Is he like Merle? Hey, what's with the look?"

"Oh, nothing nothing. Just wondering why you wanted to know more about the guy. I mean at work today, I was going to tell you a dirty little secret of Lulu's and you said 'I really don't understand why you want to tell me because I don't have any care for hearing it.'" She replied trying to recreate my voice as well as she could. "So, what's so special about him?"

"I didn't say anything of the sort!" I shrieked turning away from her with a small pout. She just gave me another grin. She soon realised I didn't plan on answering her question and carried on.

"No, he isn't like his brother. In fact nobody knows barely anything about him; he usually keeps himself unless his brother starts fighting he will join in and help." She said while raising her hand up to the barmaid mouthing "two" which I didn't understand one bit. "He just comes to the diner for breakfast and lunch, works most days, and comes here most nights which I think is because Merle isn't allowed in here. Other than that not much else to tell you."

"Why was Merle banned?" I asked while turning back around facing Amy to know more.

"Well, I can only tell you what I heard because I wasn't ther-" She hushed up as soon as the barmaid sat the drinks down.

"That will be $7." The barmaid said, looking at us a little suspiciously.

"There you go Shell." Amy handed her the money with a smile.

"No, you can't pay for yours and mine!" I said while "Shell" made her way back the grubby bar.

"Take it as a thank you for saving me from having to move back with my parents."

"Yeah but-"

"Look, you can buy the next round." She said hoping to shut me up. I hoped Amy didn't want anything too expensive I only had $5 in my purse. I still hadn't told her about the whole going bankrupt issue, I was going to just not right now.

"Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, well Merle came in here one night looking for his brother or something and he started being his usual pig self and, you see Shell over there?" Trying to discretely point in the barmaid's direction. "Well, she is the owner's daughter and basically by the end of the night they were having sex on the pool table and her dad walked in." We both burst in to a fit of laughter.

"So yeah, that's how he got banned. Shell is actually a nice girl, but she is just really sleazy. She is still trying to get a hold of Daryl, but he won't have any of it. All he does is frown at her and blush and sometimes runs off to get away from her. Speak of the devil." She said as she took a sly sip of her drink.

I turned around to see Daryl walk in and nod at some of the regulars and take his known place at the bar. He called Shell over and ordered his regular beer.

"Where do you live anyway? I will come pick you up tomorrow if you like." Amy said snatching my gaze away from Daryl.

By the end of the night me and Amy had exchanged numbers, and decided when I would go around to take a look at the place and the official moving day. Amy was great to be around; she always laughed off my harshness or insults. She even made fun of me, but I didn't feel the need to shout at her I just laughed along.

* * *

Big thank you to QueensGambit for correcting, advising and encouraging.

x


	5. Chapter 5

_* Sorry it has been a while, had a few hiccups while trying to write this._

_* I do not own any song lyrics used in this chapter. (Black Sabbath & REM)_

**_Chapter 5_**

**Daryl Dixon**

_"...Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind, people think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time…"_

Blasted out as I propelled down the dusty roads 'a Georgia. I was currently drivin' to the diner for some breakfast; still try 'na git that dumb girl outta my mind. She had won that bet meanin' I had to buy her a drink. I had to give her some credit fo' bein' able to stop her moanin' and bitchin' fo' five seconds 'n git the job done. Since we met she had gone an' wiggled her way in my mind a few times, a few too many if ya' ask me. I walked in ta' the diner and ordered my usual and took my usual seat.

I could hear laughter comin' from the other side of the diner; curiosity got the best of me so I looked over. There she was with her friend, obviously havin' breakfast also. She looked different, she had her curly hair up, I would be lyin' if I said she din't look good, her type always did, ain't nothing new 'bout that. Not noticing me lookin' I took the opportunity to take in her features without gettin' a million questions thrown at me (always askin' too many questions that girl), she didn't have her uniform on, Saturdays must be her day off. It was weird seein' her in casual clothes; she's normally all dolled up for no damn reason, not that she din't look good when she was, she di-.. she just didn' need to.

I turned back around soon as my food came and dug in. The loud chatter an' laughter finally shut up. I wanted to turn and see why but I didn't. Didn' need her thinking things like that. A shadow washed over me and then I heard a thump causin' me to jerk my head up. There she was, just sat starin' at me with a big grin on her face.

"What time you going to be at the bar tonight?" She said beaming at me. See what I mean about the questions?

"Why?" I replied, already knowin' the answer to my question.

"You know why! I lasted so you owe me a drink."

"8, and you know just cause ya lasted a week don't mean nothin'."

"What do you mean 'don't mean nothin''?" She asked while tryin' to copy me.

"Anybody could do what you did, if you wanna' prove yourself and be brave an' no wussin' out you gotta' do somethin' big."

"Like what?" I gave it a lil' bit of thought before answerin'.

"Like killin' somthin' with your bare hands." I saw her face drop into shock and disgust. I just smirked back at her. "Or, camp for a week on your own in the woods, or go noodlin'."

"Those things don't prove anything." She said with an unimpressed look on her baby face. "They just prove how good of a redneck you are."

"You will always be a daddy's girl." I said with a shake of my head.

"That is not true!"

An uneasy silence settled between us; we just glared at each other neither of us showin' any signs of given up anytime soon. I realised this was probably the end of the argument so I carried on eatin' my now semi-cold breakfast. She just sat there, sulking.

"What the hell is "noodling" anyway?" she asked as I finished up and put my knife and fork down. I wiped my mouth an' looked up at her ponderin' my options.

"Git up." I said while risin' to my feet.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

I made the mistake of decidin' ta take her noodlin' and not tell her, since we had left the diner she ain't shut up (not that that was anythin' new).

"I just said wait an' see or I will chuck you out." I barked out, knowin' that would keep her sulkin' for a little while. It didn' take long before her plump bottom lip jutted out in sulk, women.

I would be lyin' if I said I didn' know why I wanted to take her noodlin' 'cause I did. I wanted to show her a challenge and somethin' new, and well, I needed a good laugh.

We pulled up to a large deserted lake, the only thing ya could hear was nature; no traffic, no people talkin' for no reason, just nature. I loved it up here. Merle used to take me here when I was younger, he'd open a few beers turn the radio on and just wait 'til dark. Never took nobody here 'til now, weird how I took the loudest person I know to the quietest place I knew. That was a lie she wasn' that bad just had a lot to say.

"Right. If you gonna' be a pussy 'bout this tell me now so I don't go wastin' my time." I stated.

"Depends." She replied while she crossed her arms and looked off to her right. I rolled my eye at her and began to kick off my boots.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She said not so quietly.

"Be quiet, mouth. You'll scare them off."

I made my way into the shallow end of the lake 'til I was up to my waist (still fully clothed didn' want her gettin' the wrong idea or nothin').

"Now, I'm only gonna' show you this once."

I waited quietly and didn' move an inch, slowly gettin' my arms ready to plunge into the lake. I looked up just to see Ronnie's face; I saw her lips begin to move, so I slowly raised my finger to my lips still makin' no sound.

I pierced the water with my fist, and then into the catfish's mouth; with a struggle I lifted the large fish up and made my way to land. I looked down to Ronnie shock still spread across her face.

"Your turn." I smirked and then flung the fish into the back of the truck.

Leaning against the truck, drenched clothing stuck to my skin trying to look as comfortable as possible I waited for a reacti-

"What. The. Hell. I can't do that!"

"You said you weren' gonna' pussy out."

"I never said such a thing!"

"Then I guess you're a chicken then."

"Oh be quiet."

"Wow, never knew anybody who would admit to bein' a chicken. Damn shame, thought you had it in ya'."

I began to make my way back to the driver's side boots in hand knowin' it wouldn't be long before she saw red.

"I'll show you chicken!" I turned around to see her stormin' to the edge of the lake while strippin' off majority of her clothes. I tried my best to not look at certain areas as I felt warmth travel to my cheeks.

A few hours later…

"You said it would be easy!"

"Quit yer whinin' and git in already." I said as I held open the door for the short female.

It was all goin' fine at first, she was so determined to prove me wrong she even got one and got it to land, but she yanked her hand out of the fish's mouth too fast with its teeth still dug in to her forearm. Damn, she had a set of lungs on her.

"Look, I'll help you get it cleaned and shit, but I ain't doin' nothin' if you're gonna be whinging while I do it."

"I don't whinge!" She argued.

"Whatever, just get in already."

* * *

"I swear to god woman if you don' hold still." It was like arguin' with a brick wall.

"I don't know why you're moaning, this is your entire fault."

I was a lil' nervous bringin' her back home; me an' Merle lived together didn' want him sayin' nothin'. Not many people got to see the inside of our cabin, not that you'd wanna' anyway. We lived quite a fair bit from town near the forests leadin' up to the mountains, it was peaceful that was 'til Merle brought one of his crack heads back and started bangin' her brains out.

Ronnie was sittin' up on the kitchen counter surrounded by beer cans, beer bottles and old whiskey. She tried her best to not show how she truly felt, but I could see her reluctance to "make herself at home", and I didn't blame her one bit.

"Look I'm almost done." I said, tryin' to calm her down.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" She asked noddin' down to my hands as I wrapped her freshly clean arm.

"Ain't gonna' pay someone to do somethin' I can do myself." I looked up at her face, clearly not happy with my answer. "Merle did it once. I paid attention. You happy now?"

"I suppose." She said teasingly as she hopped off the counter. I stopped myself from smirking at her.

"I'll drop ya off home; looks like princess had a long day." I told her as she finished off a loud yawn.

"Shut up, redneck. Actually, I am meeting someone at the bar and I am still waiting on my free drink."

"Hope you don't bug them as much as you bug me."

I began walkin' to the front door but stopped when she came to a halt. Lookin' over to where her eyes where focused on but mainly what. She walked over gingerly as if not wantin' to scare the inanimate weapon off.

"A crossbow." She stated.

She turned around to look at me with childlike eyes beggin' me to give her permission. I gave her a gentle nod. I immediately wished I hadn't. What if it went off, I knew it wouldn't but what if it did? She grabbed onto the tatty leather strap and lifted it off its hook; she was being so gentle as she examined it.

"Be careful." I said to her; I must have made her jump because she quickly swished round slight fear in her eyes. "Don't want you breakin' it or nothin'."

I walked over to her small frame and lightly took it out her hands; I began showing her how to use it, what to do, where to put stuff. I didn't have to, but I wanted to I liked the interest in her eyes when I spoke, I liked that she wanted to hear what I was sayin', and not listenin' 'cause she had to.

After I had finished we made our way to the door again, and then into the truck. We were headin' down the deserted road in the bar's direction. The sun was slowly settin' causin' me to squint slightly, I looked over to Ronnie. She had her legs propped up against the car door with her shoeless feet outside the open window; she looked so serene eyes closed, curls blowin' faintly because of the open windows.

On today of all days she was wearin' a white dress which complemented her nice tanned legs, but defiantly not her personality. It made my head hurt because of how hard I was concentratin' on her, while tryin' to control an area down south. I quickly darted to turn the radio on after realisin' my reaction to her exposed skin.

_"The lengths that I will go to, the distance in your eyes. Oh no, I've said too much. I set it up…"_

* * *

Big thank you to QueensGambit for correcting, advising and encouraging.

x


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_*I have like most people my age started college, so updates maybe slower it depends. However, I am aiming for at least a chapter a week._

It had been a very eventful day and I would be lying if I didn't love it; it was the complete opposite to how I would normally spend my day. Before, I would wake up to a prepared breakfast by the chef, get dressed into my laid out expensive attire and meet the girls, and go shopping. Yet here I was riding in a pickup truck after spending the day eating at a diner, wrestling fish in murky lakes, and drinking at hick bars.

I felt the car turn and begin to slow down so I opened my eyes looking around the saloon's car park. Without a single murmur Daryl opened his door and began making his way inside, instinctively I rushed out to follow him and catch up. We were walking at the same pace which seemed to irk him slightly.

"Order what ya want." He said perching on his stool.

"Oh don't worry, I will." I replied with a grin which only achieved me an eye roll from Daryl.

Daryl's presence always took my mind off things, important or not. Since I had met him I hadn't even thought about my current dilemma, well - not much of a dilemma anymore, dilemma. In a strange way he was a role model for people like me; he didn't whine about unimportant things, he took notice of the small things that people normally ignore, and he didn't mind the simple life.

Today I saw a side of Daryl; the way he spoke about the crossbow was unreal. I saw passion in his eyes instead of loneliness, how could eyes like that portray such a painful thing? It was the first time he had spoken, obviously he had spoken just not with eagerness like he had today, and it was strange to see.

"I will have a rum and coke please." I told Shell as she looked to the two of us in stagger.

"Oh, um, yes okay. Daryl?" She stuttered not understanding the reason Daryl was not only buying me a drink, but letting me in actual reaching distance of him.

"Usual." Oh, Daryl. Not a man of many words.

She nodded her head still in confusion and then realised she was still standing there staring at us mouth ajar and quickly tottered off to pour my rum and coke.

"Why are ya doin' this?" Daryl asked not looking up from the bar.

"I... I don't understand."

"Why are ya gettin' a job? Why are ya movin'? Why the hell ya hangin' 'round me for?" He looked up staring at me demanding an answer.

I was embarrassed. Would he think differently of me if I told him my situation? I didn't want him to think I was "'round him" because I was barely getting by and had no friends. I was scared he would laugh at how pathetic I was.

"Because I have to."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Daryl, can't you just drop it for goodness sake." This prompted an uneasy silence between us.

I immediately felt bad; I knew if I were in his shoes I would be asking the same questions, maybe even more. I just need time to think about my answer, its times like this I wish I could freeze time just so I can think of an answer without insulting or sounding stupid. Here goes nothing.

"I just... my dad's company went bust and he cut me off let's just leave at that."

"He tryna give you a taste of the real world, right?"

"Something like that."

"Ya know, you don't have to be ashamed or nothin'." He said giving me a sincere look; as sincere as Daryl could look with his natural aggressive appearance.

"I'm not it's just I feel so stupid now. It's like school, you know when you have a few weeks off and you come back and then everyone is ahead of you and you don't know what's going on." I turned to face him. "I just want things to go back to how they were, or at least fast forward until I know what I am doing with my life."

"It's not your fault, ya just don't know any better. Yet." He smirked at me.

"Hey, what's that look for."

"Nothin'."

* * *

Half an hour had passed and I was still waiting for Amy, not that I minded she was running late I had Daryl to keep me company. We had spent most of the time talking about the regulars in the bar; Daryl told me some funny stories and even laughed a couple times himself. It was hard to describe his laugh, it was quite raspy but it sounded like he was actually trying to hold back a laugh then actually do one.

"So what's your family like?" He asked before bringing his third beer to his lips.

"Well, I never really knew my mother she got cancer when I was really young so I didn't know much about her. Daddy says I look like her and he tells me things about her, but I don't really know." I explained, Daryl just listened without pity which made me happy. "My daddy is amazing; he is really funny we had so much fun before he got married that is."

"When did he git hitched?"

"I think about 3 years ago now. Stella. I can't stand her, she only wants him for the money, and since there isn't a lot of that anymore I'm just waiting for her to run off and leave me and daddy to pick up the pieces."

"Sounds fun."

"Clearly, so what about you and your family?"

"Ain't nothin' special that's for sure." He took a big gulp of his beer. "Old man died 'bout 6 years ago, momma just left, and I don't blame her one bit wish I had the guts to…-"

"Guts ta do whut Darylena?" A hoarse voice called out from behind us. "Well, looky here. If it ain't lil' miss piggy and my turd of a brother gettin' all sweet."

"Shut the fuck up Merle, ya know ya not allowed in here." Daryl said sliding of the stool and making his way over to the older Dixon. "Let's git outta here before ya go an' git me banned."

Merle just smirked, but not like Daryl, it was a menacing, ugly smirk almost daring you to go up and punch him. Daryl's smirk made him look teasingly handsome (not that I would tell him that).

Merle finally turned around and made his way to the door; instead of pushing it open like a normal human being he kicked it; almost smacking it off its hinges as if to let everyone know of his dominance and power. Daryl looked back which I was hoping to be to tell me goodbye, but he just looked with a scowl and then back in the direction of his truck.

* * *

I woke with quite the headache, after the Dixon brothers had left Amy finally showed up and we had a few too many, if you know what I mean. I'm glad it isn't a work day, otherwise the customers would be served a plate full of puke; gross I know. I made myself some breakfast which consisted of a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Looks like someone's hung over." Amy sung while dancing around the living room face washed, teeth brushed, and fully dressed.

"If you are talking about me then yes, you are correct." I replied.

"Gosh. You are such an alcohol virgin, haven't you ever gotten drunk before?" She questioned as she plunked down next to me on the sofa causing me to bounce up a little.

"Shut up. I am small so obviously alcohol will have a big effect on me, you're just an alcoholic."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She laughed off. "So, what do you have planned today?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Aren't you going to see lover boy again today after he swept you off your feet yesterday? I thought it would be a regular thing."

"Hey! He didn't 'sweep' me off my feet, if anything he nearly dragged me off them. Plus, I think he is mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"How the hell should I know?" I snapped back.

Amy awkwardly looked around not knowing what to say, not wanting another angry outburst from me. I felt guilty, I mean she was right – why was he mad at me? I mean I know I didn't say anything we were just talking about families, and then merle had to come ruin it all. Maybe he was just taking some of his anger out on me because it was easier than taking it out on Merle.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked Amy.

"I think you should go talk to him." She smiled. "I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"That he tells me to go away and never talk to him again." I said causing her to burst out laughing.

"I highly doubt he would ever say that to you of all people."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ronnie, you are probably the only friend he has apart from his brother and I don't think that really counts." I looked at her speechless. "You have probably got more talk out of him than anyone else in all the years he has lived here."

"He doesn't act like he enjoys it."

"Of course he will act like that, his brother is Merle Dixon one of the toughest guys I have known, and trust me I know quite a few males." She reassured provoking a gasp from me. "I'm kidding! I just mean you really think Merle is going to let Daryl have friendships or a relationship, no way in hell."

"Why does he let his brother control him so much? I mean it's like everyone is angry or scared of Daryl for what is a pig of a brother."

"Go ask him yourself."

* * *

Thank you to QueensGambit for correcting, advising and encouraging.

x


	7. Chapter 7

_*I think you will enjoy this chapter *wink* *wink*_

_Chapter_ _7_

* * *

I was going to get out my car, I was going to knock on his door, and demand him tell me why he becomes so hostile when his brother shows up. Yet here I was still currently waiting outside his cabin in my car for Daryl to get back. His truck was still there but he wasn't answering which meant he was out or just didn't want visitors so I had no other choice but to wait, I mean he had to come out or go back in at some point.

I began thinking up things to say to him so I would know what to say when he got back, but I knew it would never go as smoothly as I played it in my head. I wasn't that lucky. Daryl always had the power to leave me speechless or stuttering like some moron. In the back of my mind all I could think was 'you are making this too big of a deal', and I knew to the average person they probably wouldn't care, but I did and I knew exactly why but there was no way I would admit it.

I wasn't ashamed of my feelings, but I would be ashamed if my feelings were rejected. I mean, I knew of my little crush on Daryl before Amy pointed it out this morning, I just knew there wasn't any point in it escalating into infatuation knowing Daryl would just brush me off as 'that annoying girl that follows him around all the time'.

My head shot up as a figure left the forest and making their way to the cabin. I jumped out of my car not startling Daryl at all; he just let out a sarcastic 'great' and carried on. I quickly paced towards him hoping he would slow down, but he was obviously not in the mood.

"Hey, will you slow down? I want to talk." I asked as I climbed to the second step of his porch.

"Nothin' changed there then, well guess what I don't wanna, so go on an' git outta my sight."

"Stop being such a dick. What? Your big brother told you you can't speak to me anymore; I should have known a guy like you wouldn't be able to think for himself." I said folding my arms clearly trying to get a rise out of him.

"What's that s'pposed ta mean?" His irritation was growing by the second.

"You tell me. It seems you can't go to the bathroom without getting his permission."

"Shut that mouth o' yours." He demanded raising his finger to me.

"Or what, you'll get your big brother to come tell me off?"

He stayed silent after that and just entered his home. I quickly followed after him not wanting to leave it there.

"You best go, before I git you arrested for breaking and entering."

"Look, Daryl I am not here to argue I just want to know what's going on inside your head." He was too busy putting tools back into a tool box. "You at least owe me that." He heard that.

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Daryl I'm not a little toy you can play with and then just throw away when you don't feel like it, I am human, and I have feelings." His expression slowly changed, like he was fighting with himself. "I have spent most of the morning thinking of ways I could figure out why you act like it, but I can't, so just tell me."

He continued to ignore me lifting his tool box placing it to its rightful place then went to the kitchen area and started to make himself, what I think was a cup of coffee.

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me disappear you know, I just want you to tell me what you want."

"I don't want nothin'." He said so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Then what's with all this being nice, well acceptable to complete asshole. I didn't get to tell you but I really enjoyed yesterday it's the most fun I have had in a while." Daryl hadn't moved, he was facing away from me staring into his coffee. "You know, after you left Amy finally came and I got drunk for the first time." I said with a small laugh getting Daryl Dixon to speak was like drawing blood from a rock.

I was about to make one of the best decision of my life or the biggest mistake. Deep down I knew the rejection would probably be more manageable than never knowing and thinking 'what if' all the time. Maybe Daryl felt a similar way, it would explain the threat Merle felt when he saw us together, and that smirk once he had Daryl in his cage again. Little did Merle know, all my life I got whatever I wanted and that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

I darted around to the small kitchen area yanking onto Daryl's sleeveless shirt bringing him down to my height. I crushed my lips against his. Shock clearly in his eyes at first but faded into a look of relief and pleasure. On seeing the welcoming look in his eyes I demanded entrance which he happily granted as he slowly grazed his fingertips up my bare arms towards the back of my neck gently tugging on my soft baby curls.

I whimpered lightly into his mouth as he took charge in such a tender way. That's when his eye widened in realisation and regret. He ripped his lips away from mine and took away his warm, rough hands. We both stood there panting slightly but in shock, Daryl soon regained his ability to speak.

"What are you doing? We've barely known each other a week."

"I, I know. I'm not asking you for anything. I just wanted you to know that I like you and I now know it was a mistake showing you."

"I aint what you want."

"You don't know what I want!"

"Maybe I don't, but I sure as hell know you don't either."

My mouth felt numb partly from the kissing, but mainly because I wanted to yell back, say something, but I knew if I did I would cry and I wouldn't let that happen. I looked anywhere and everywhere but him; I kept on seeing the look of regret in his eyes as he pulled away.

"Why are you so hell bent on pushing people out? Why won't you let people care?"

"Because I ain't worth it; I don' want it and I don' need it. I'm fine on my own."

"You are!" I yelled back tears gathering in my eyes. "I look up to you so much. I love that you make fun of me, I love that you wanted to help a spoiled brat like me, and I love the way you look at me when you think I can't see. And I don't want it to stop just because you're scared of people caring, because that's it isn't it? It's not that you don't want to be cared about your just scared."

Again we stood simply staring while I hastily tried to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen. I slowly crept up to him; he looked confused and speechless, who would have thought, I had rendered him speechless. I reached up to touch his face as if to telling him it was the truth, he flinched and closed his eyes, but accepted the caress. His eyes opened and he just stared, its times like this I wish I could read his mind.

It was like he was finally pulled back to earth by the touch; he soon gripped onto my waist and lifted me onto the counter. I gasped at the harsh contact, but it was soon stifled by his mouth; he kissed me like it was the last thing he would ever do on earth. I wrapped my legs around his waist inching him closer. We pulled apart to look as if for confirmation that this was happening. Daryl lifted me away from the counter top and put me down only to grasp my hand and yank me away to what I assumed was his room.

He pulled me into a small pretty plain, pretty clean room. I would have taken notice of every single detail, but at this moment in time I couldn't care less where he kept his socks. Our lips moulded together teasing each other; his lips were warm and amazingly quite smooth.

I began tugging on the back zipper of my dress trying to yank it down, but it was stuck. My concentration was on my zipper more than Daryl which he soon noticed and turned me around grabbed onto the two open sides and ripped them away causing the zipper to ping right off. I wiggled out of the now destroyed dress only to get distracted by Daryl's lips yet again, they were latched onto my neck where he placed small gentle kisses.

I kicked off my stilettos and finally turned around to reveal myself wearing nothing but underwear. Daryl's eyes trailed my body in want, but held back like he didn't want to scare me off. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra and letting it fall to the ground. I started to undo the buttons of his shirt, but I was soon stopped by two large hands.

"What's wrong?" Seeing he was struggling to make eye contact I placed my hand upon his cheek to settle him.

"I didn' grow up like you."

"I don't care."

I pushed his hands away and soon realised what he had meant. Like I did with my bra, I let the shirt fall to the floor. I leaned in to his chest and pressed my lips against one of his biggest scars. I trailed the kisses up to the base of his neck and planted a final kiss on his Adams apple which bobbed as my lips left his skin.

He pushed me down against his sloppily made bed and pressed both his palms to the mounds on my chests, gently squeezing letting my nipples poke out through his fingers. His lips where soon present on my chest taking in one of my erect nipples tugging slightly, causing me to let out a breath in bliss. After repeating his teasing on my nipples a few times I gently pushed him up and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his restraints. He stepped out of his trousers and kneeled on the bed hovering over me, his eyes pleaded for my approval.

"I have err… never really done this before." I told him awaiting his reaction. He just smiled, he didn't smirk, he smiled. It was just a small smile letting me know it was okay.

I wiggled out of my underwear as best as I could, Daryl eagerly helped grabbing onto the lace underwear sliding them down my bare legs; his hand grazed the inside of my thigh and all the way down to my foot and threw them onto the rest of the discarded clothes. I gently wrapped my fingers around him leading him towards my entrance; he let out a small gasp and thrust forward into my hand. He soon took over and guided himself into me. He waited looking at my face that held a discomforted expression.

"Are you okay?" I had never seen him look so frightened.

I simply nodded my head answering his question, dragging my fingertips along his back edging him to continue. He began to move, it was so hard to explain. It felt weird, but in a good way. He started to move faster, hitting untouched places, making me make sounds even I have never heard myself make.

It was like the smallest thing was turning me, the way his broad hard shoulders were hovering over me, the slight squeaking of the bed springs; it was as if they were reminding me this was actually happening. The way Daryl was making me feel was so overwhelming, physically, and emotionally. He kept placing small lingering kisses anywhere he could. It was becoming too much, my moaning increased getting louder and louder. It was getting harder to hold back what was happening.

"Oh, Daryl." I cried out, tremors of pleasure erupted within me I began gasping moving my hips closer and closer to his riding out the orgasm for as long as I could.

Daryl soon began to react after I had cried out his name and started clamping down on to him tighter; he let his seed pour into me while still gently thrusting. He laid his head between my breasts listening to my racing heartbeat.

After a few minutes he lifted himself off of me and climbed into the covers of the bed, I copied him snuggling deep into the blankets still in awe. Daryl pulled me closer so I was now leaning into his exposed neck; I was so close to drifting off to sleep from exhaustion. He sighed in contempt and enjoyed the comfort.

* * *

Big thank you to QueensGambit for correcting, advising and encouraging.

x


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_*Thanks for the reviews & favourites!_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of bed sheets being ruffled about, it was so warm and comfortable I didn't want to move. It smelt like Daryl which wasn't much of a surprise since we were in his room, he smelt quite masculine, but still clean, and slightly of a humid forest.

My legs were tangled in between layers of bed sheets which Daryl had thrown over me as he got up. I sat up and wrapped one of the thin sheets around my form and dragged it as I stood and shuffled towards the door. The first thing I noticed was that Daryl was standing in the kitchen making coffee, but what shocked me the most was him being only covered by a pair of boxers. I felt so fortunate that he trusted me enough to not worry about his scars.

Daryl turned around with two mugs in his hands; he stopped for what seemed like hours taking in my appearance. I could only imagine what my hair looked like; it was hard to control at the best of times, so our physical activities from last night definitely only added to the problem. My cheeks felt flushed under his gaze, slightly annoyed by my childish actions I shuffled towards him and took the mug from his hand. I muttered a 'thank you' and sat on an old chair.

I didn't know how to act, it was like every movement and expression I made I felt like I was over acting, like I was trying too hard to act normal. It's funny how much sex can change things, it just unleashes all these unanswered questions, 'was it a one night stand?', 'did he feel the same way?', and 'will we ever be the same again?' I could go on forever.

He seemed to be acting like he normally would, pulling it off way better than me of course. Daryl simply sat opposite me reading the paper acting like nothing had happened. Was that how he wanted me to act? I wanted to ask but for one of the first times in my life I was actually too scared to say anything, if Daryl knew he would have a field day.

"Daryl?" I asked.

He lifted his head and nodded as if to say 'what?' but I was too lost in his features to say anything. His hair was sticking out in a few places, eyes slightly closed from lack of sleep making him look strangely innocent. Daryl just shook his head as I sat gawping at him.

I felt strange this morning (apart from the slight tingling between my legs), it was like my attachment to Daryl had increased greatly, which I assume is normal, I mean he was my first after all. I just hope we both made the right decision and he didn't regret it, last night may have not been planned but it certainly felt right at the time. After hearing the 'when the time is right, you'll know' speech a zillion times, I now finally understand exactly what it meant.

I never really thought about sex before, mainly because of my lack of boyfriends. I had heard the girls talk about it a few times and how much it hurt which I now think was a slight exaggeration. I wonder how many women Daryl had been with; well I know he wasn't a virgin, that's for sure. Yet, Daryl didn't seem the type to sleep around which was one of the main reasons why I didn't inquire about protection last night, that and I am taking contraceptive pills. I look back and realise how stupidly I started taking them just because the girls had.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" A voice from outside yelled out with a wheezy laugh which resulted in a minor coughing fit.

* * *

I recognised that voice straight away, his cackling laugh gave me the biggest clue. I hunched down to the floor picking up the bottom of the bed sheet, I sped into Daryl's room to change and hopefully get the hell out of there. The last thing Daryl needed was Merle finding out we had slept together. I knew how embarrassed and angry Daryl got when he was around and I didn't want to be around to see that side of him. It wasn't that I didn't care it was that I cared a little too much and would only make things worse by opening my mouth. And I wasn't stupid; I knew who Daryl would side with since he has practically been his brother's shadow all his life.

While trying to fasten my bra I soon relived part of last night and looked down and the torn dress. As if a hero heard my plea footsteps rushed in. Daryl looked down realising the problem; he reached into a drawer and flung a pair of navy overalls at me which I quickly jumped into.

"Should I go out the back?" I asked while letting him know I was fine with him not wanting Merle to know.

"Too late. Jus' hide."

I quickly hid under the bed rearranging the blankets slightly so I could see the interaction. I saw Daryl quickly throw on a shirt making sure his marks were covered.

"Where are ya Darlylena?" Merle yelled out.

"Where'd ya think?" Daryl called back. A tall figure finally emerged from the door with a scowl on his face.

"Don' ya start gettin' smart mouthed with me, boy." He walked up to Daryl having a slight height advantage. "It's bad enough I had to take it from that uppity bitch the other day and not put her in her place, I don' need it from you neither."

"Whatever, what ya doin' back so soon?"

"Why expectin' someone? Don' tell me ya gon' an got ya self a date Darylena."

I watched the two harmlessly bicker. Daryl was about to bite back a snarky comment, but was silenced by Merle raising his arm motioning for him to be quiet. I tried to hold my breath as best as I could trying not to gain Merles attention. It was so quiet I could actually hear myself blinking.

"C'mon Merle lets go git somethin' ta eat."

"Now, now hold on a second. Why ya actin' weird?"

"I aint actin' weird."

"How dumb d'ya think I am?" He started looking around the room; I shrunk down as much as I could while trying not to create any noise. "Wanna know what I think Darylena? Smells too good in here."

I felt a hand grab my foot from under the bed and drag me out; I almost screamed at the contact but simply struggled against the body I was now pulled to.

"Let me go you buffoon!" I yelled into his chest only to be laughed at by him.

"So, Daryl, when were ya gonna' tell me 'bout you and this whore."

"She aint no whore, Merle." Again Merle cackle filled the room.

"I'm disappointed in ya Darylena, shacking up with the same skank that tried ta tell me what I could and couldn't do in my own dang town."

Daryl looked away in shame, deep down I really wanted him to stand up for me and tell Merle what he really thought, but I knew there wasn't a chance in hell of that happening. That didn't mean I was willing to be walked over by some trash talking hick.

"You best get your hands off me if I were you." I said looking up at him brave as anything.

"Well guess what you aint, so shut that yapper before I shut it for ya."

I yanked myself away from him running to Daryl hiding behind him slightly. Hoping he would say something, do something.

"Aww, well aint tha' sweet, look Daryl princess thinks you're gonna protect her." Slapping his knee in amusement.

"Ronnie." Daryl said my name. "Get out." Not even raising his head from his bare feet.

I couldn't just leave I needed to ask him things, tell him things and more importantly protect him from his brother. As long as Merle had new prey he would at least for a little while forget Daryl.

"But-" I began but was cut off.

"Ronnie. Just leave."

"Well, can I see you later? I need t-" Daryl whipped around, staring deeply into my eyes making me almost shrink down in fear.

"For fuck sake Ronnie just leave ya stupid bitch!"

* * *

I stood still in shock, pain, and fear. I felt like I was under hypnosis, Daryl's breath was harsh and ragged after getting himself worked up. Merle's loud pat against Daryl's back pulled me back to reality. I stifled a cry and ran outside jumping into my car.

Part of me wanted to turn around and scream at both of them, especially Daryl, but the other part was telling me to just go to work, go home and cry on Amy's shoulder. Even though the first part would have probably made me feel a lot better, I chose the latter knowing it would be the better choice in the long run.

I was already late to work so I decided to leave Daryl's overalls on and change into the spare uniform Lulu stored in the back. After a few jokes from Amy (who noticed I didn't laugh), I finally got to work. It was a slow day; it dragged on. Even though I tried to busy myself to hopefully make time go past a lot quicker and also take my mind off of the events that happened this morning. Every time the door opened to let in a gush of wind I looked up hoping to see a certain face, only to see one of the regulars or a tourist.

Finally, mine and Amy's shift ended reliving us from our duties. The car ride was really quiet which was definitely unusual for Amy; she could find something to say about everything and anything. Walking into the apartment Amy abruptly turned causing me to tumble back a few steps.

"Right. I am going to pour us a nice glass of wine, you're going to change into your pyjamas and then we will pick out a chick flick to watch while you tell me what the hell is going on."

I had to admit, Amy was probably one of the greatest type of friend you could have. She never lets you feel alone when hurting, she always knew the right things to say, and she was good enough of a friend to tell you when you are in the wrong.

We sat down enjoying the wine while my all-time favourite 'Dirty Dancing' played. However, it wasn't enough to take Amy's mind off the real reason she wanted to talk. Knowing what was coming as she paused the film I opened my mouth and let all the events from last night and this morning stream from my mouth. Once I had finally finished telling her the whole truth and nothing but the truth she just sat in shock. Which was strange, she almost always had an answer for everything.

"Oh, Ronnie." I cringed at her sympathetic voice, I knew she meant well but I hated the helpless feeling it gave me.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what I want. I am just so confused."

"Veronica Baxter, you know exactly what you want and who with. You're in denial."

"That's not it, its just I, Amy stop putting words and thoughts into my mouth and head!"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me just because your blinded with doubt that you can't see what's in front of you."

"What should I do?"

"Nothing." I looked at her in confusion. "Act like nothing happened, Daryl will realise the mistake he made, and if not then you have to move on."

I wanted him to realise. I wanted him to just grab me at work and kiss me and tell me how he felt, but I knew that wasn't his style. He hated attention; he hated talking about "feelins" like it made him weak. I knew Amy was right, I couldn't keep going after him no matter how much I wanted to; I had to draw a line. If he wanted me he knew where to find me.

* * *

It had been three very long days; I had been walking around with that terrible, sickly, nervous feeling in my stomach unable to shift it. I still hadn't heard from Daryl. I wanted to see him, I missed him. I was currently working the early morning shift it was six am, it wasn't entirely busy but we had a few builders in having their greasy breakfast. I had started taking earlier shifts at the diner hoping to see him, because he never comes in during the evening or mid-day, and Amy had said he was quite the regular, he had to come in early. So far I have had no luck in spotting him; maybe he wasn't coming because there was a chance of seeing me.

As I began to pour the coffee into a patron's cup I took a quick glance around the diner, my eyes glued to a figure in the back booth.

"Miss!" A voice yelled grabbing my attention.

While concentrating on the figure I had managed to overfill the coffee cup spilling over onto the table to dribble down on the floor.

"I am terribly sorry." I apologised.

He just smiled in understanding. Quickly cleaning up the coffee I kept peeking over to the figure hoping it was who I thought it was. Not being able to wait any longer, placing the mop and bucket back into the closet I made my way over pen and pad in hand.

"What can I get you?" I asked in a cheery voice.

"Nothin'" I shivered at his cold voice.

"You can't stay if you don't order something, Daryl."

"Looks like I'll be leavin' then don' it."

He shot up abruptly pushing past me in anger. I had to say something I tried to hold onto Amy's advice, but seeing him and hearing his voice made the advice disappear from my mind. I just wanted to talk to him. I tottered outside trying to catch up to his truck.

"Daryl! Daryl, wait!"

"What tha hell ya want now?" He asked rolling his eyes as he turned to face me.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I aint ignorin' nobody."

"You clearly are." I shuffled my feet against the concrete thinking of things to say. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like you don't want me around." He squinted his eyes at me looking confused, but I knew he wasn't, he knew exactly what I meant.

"Because ya do my head in." He said opening his truck door. "Don' need some uppity bitch 'round me."

"Oh so now I'm a 'snob'. Is that what you really think or did Merle tell you to think it?"

"No, s'what I think." He jumped into his truck starting up the engine. "That and you're a spoilt bitch."

And with that he drove off leaving me open mouthed and teary eyed. I wanted to hate him; I wanted to hate him so much. Yet, deep down I knew it wasn't Daryl who said it, it was Merle. Merle had power over him like no other and I would never be able to shift it.

* * *

The bar was quite crowded as per usual, not that it even bothered me at this point. The only reason I was here was so I could drink my body weight in vodka. After Daryl had left I had just driven to the bar without giving any reason why. My plan so far wasn't going very well, I was still on my second vodka and orange; I wasn't able to bring myself to get drunk. I was just too sad.

Daryl's comment had really hit a nerve, he knew I was doing my absolute best to change my ways. These past two weeks have been a big eye opener for me and I had hoped he and everyone else saw that, but mainly him.

It was now nine o' clock and no sign of Daryl at the bar; I didn't know how to feel about it. I wanted to feel glad that I didn't have to see him only to be reminded of what we did that night and how were now acting. Yet it now felt weird to be here without him on his usual bar stool giving me snarky comments.

I decided to leave; I was pretty sure Amy would be close to phoning the police with a missing person inquiry. I grabbed onto my phone pulling it out of pocket, 26 missed phone calls, 19 messages left. Yes, I defiantly should make my way back to the apartment stat. I left the money for my drinks on the bar nodding to Shell, I pushed the door open to be welcomed with a warm breeze.

I slowed down looking into my bag hoping to find my keys in the jungle. I clutched tightly onto the cold metal and looked up to find my car in its space along with a body leaned against it. I walked closer so Daryl's repentant visage now could be seen, he couldn't look at me.

"I want ta talk." He said still not looking at me.

"It's a little late for that now don't you think?"

"Look I just, I never meant it like that I don'-" He said starting to get agitated, he cut himself off with a deep frustrated sigh. "I just wanted ta tell ya, I didn' regret it. I still don' regret it."

"Daryl, what do you want?" I asked now standing touching distance apart. "And don't say "nothin'". What do you want between us?"

He stared through me a frown present on his face; he was battling his own thoughts in his head. I could tell by the way his eyebrow twitched every now and then. After he had come to what I could only hope was a conclusion, he looked up to the sky and then back at me.

"I want... I, I, want t-" My ringtone rang out stopping Daryl in his tracks.

I wanted to just ignore it, this was what I needed to hear, wanted to hear. Unfortunately it was daddy; he never phoned me I always phone him so it had to be important. I quickly answered the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Sweetpea! Come home I have amazing news!"

"I can't right now I am busy."

"You can come home Ronnie, the company's back on track! We're better than ever." He let out a huge hearty laugh and Stella soon joining in the background.

I hung up the phone in shock; I needed time to think, would I go home? Would I just stay as I am now? Would I change back to my old ways? I looked to Daryl, would he see me differently?

"What he say?" Daryl asked, but his face said he already knew.

"He said I could come home, he has sorted out the business." I said still unable to process anything.

"Oh." Daryl looked to his left and then down to the ground. "I just remembered I gotta go git Merle, I, I'll- bye." Not bothering to look at me he just stalked off.

"Wait, Daryl!" I tried to call out to him, but he was too far up the dusty road. "You never answered me!"

I didn't hear him call back or the sound of his footsteps, just a load of rowdy men and squealing women inside the saloon.

* * *

Big thank you to QueensGambit for correcting, advising and encouraging.

x


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_*_**_Just the epilogue to go now, I am going to miss Ronnie/Daryl._

* * *

Why did he have to walk away? I wanted him to grab me and tell me that he wanted me, to be with me. Yet again I was proven I was too unlucky for something to be that simple, and I was left alone again. He was so close to saying it I could tell, I could tell the way he looked at me, and stuttered over his words. The thought of him never being that close to saying it again made me want to burst out in tears. I couldn't think like that, not now that I had a big decision to make.

I mean this is what I wanted all along, for daddy to come and take me home again, but things are different now. Now, I didn't want to go home I was having too much fun learning new things that I wouldn't have ever got to experience at home. I caught a fish with my bare hands for Christ's sake! How many people can say they have ever done that? I didn't want Daryl to think I was choosing going home over him, because that wasn't the case, I wouldn't even consider going back if I knew how he felt. However, I didn't know how he felt so I was going to take a huge risk but he was worth it.

I was soon driving to daddy's to confront him and Stella for maybe the last time, it wasn't that I wanted it to be the last time I just wasn't sure how daddy would take the news of me not wanting to come back home, or being associated with Daryl. However, daddy was an understanding man it was just the bitch he was married to. Stella would be the first one to get rid of me, but to see me being happy with friends and others… she would soon try and persuade daddy to keep me locked up because I am "too young" and make it out like it was for my benefit. Not that daddy would agree to that, at least I hope not.

Pulling up to the tall black gates, they opened making a horrible thunderous noise. I was about to park into my usual space only to be greeted by a sleek black car that I had never seen before. I got out of the car, cautiously looking around the other car for clues to who it may belong to. I walked straight inside and was greeted with a four men in business suits.

"Ronnie, sweet, come say hello to the men that got us back on track." Not wanting to disappoint, I stood beside daddy holding out my hand to each of them.

"Um, hello I'm Veronica." The gentlemen shook my hand with enthusiasm.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Baxter, you never told us you had a daughter." A man in his late 40's announced. "Especially one this beautiful."

I didn't know whether to be creeped out or accept the compliment; I went with creeped out. I just smiled at him not wanting to edge him on by denying it.

"Ahh, yes Veronica is a sight for sore eyes." Daddy said with pride, which made me blush.

"Tell me dear, are you seeing anyone? I have a son around your age that would love to take you out for dinner some time."

"Well, I-" Before I could deny his proposal daddy interrupted accepting it for me.

"Of course! You would love that wouldn't you sweet pea?" No.

"Daddy-" I was interrupted again by the older man clapping his hands in delight.

"Wonderful!"

"No!" I yelled out causing all the men to look at me in shock, unfortunately including my father. Even the rehired maids popped their heads around to see what was occurring. "I am currently seeing someone, so thank you for your kind and much appreciated offer, but I have to decline."

Daddy stared at me wide eyes bulging in anger, his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. Come on boys we must be off." He rubbed his hands together and clapped them again as if to summon his troops. "You shall be hearing from us Mr. Baxter."

"Of course, of course!" He said as he was pulled out of his deathly trance and opened the large door to let the men out.

I didn't hear what went on after that; I was too busy recollecting my thoughts. This was just great I wanted to sit daddy down and explain everything in a calm and collected manner, how the hell was I supposed to do now? I know all he will want to do when he walks back in is yell, I knew he would not listen and it was pointless trying to get a word in edge ways. Maybe I should just leave and come back when he wasn't clearly fuming.

The door slammed shut almost vibrating the floor around me. Too late.

"Veronica Baxter!" He barked. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Dadd-"

"Don't 'daddy' me. How dare you yell at guests like that, but more importantly how could you not tell me you were seeing someone." He said his tone still loud and overpowering.

"That is why I came in the first place. I came to tell you, I'm not coming home."

"You what?" He whispered sadly.

"I love my new apartment, I love that it's tiny, and I love Amy." His face still in shock and gloom. "But more importantly I have learnt to stand on my own two feet and it sucks, but it's exciting not knowing what tomorrow is going to be like." Daddy went to speak but I cut him off.

"If I stay here my life is going to be filled with materialistic things that I don't really need and will be surrounded by people who only take wealth into consideration when choosing friends." I took a deep breath. "And last but definitely not least, I don't want to turn back into my old self because the new me has fallen in love, and that's worth so much more than what staying here can offer."

He pulled out the stool from under the grand piano and sat down running his hand through his diminishing hair. I just stood self-consciously trying not to look at him, not wanting to set him off again. I knew exactly what he would do, he would guilt trip me into staying or try and bri-

"When can we meet him?"

"Wha- I mean- Why wou-" I stopped myself to pause in thought. "I don't understand, I thought that you would make me stay, forbid me to see him."

"Baby, your twenty two years old. I can't tell you what to do at that age; all I can do is give you advice and accept your decisions." He looked up at me with a small smile and lifted himself off of the pew. "If something ever does go wrong you know I will be here waiting, that's my job as a parent, right?" I let out a sob of mixed emotion and ran towards him arms wide apart and I embraced him.

"Oh." a voice called out from above us. "I didn't know you were home, Ronnie." She said my name as if it were dirt on her shoe. Her skeleton like figure made her way down the stairs, her heels clanking again each marble step.

"I'm sorry to bring you terrible news, Stella." I smirked at her. "But I actually won't be staying for very long, at all in fact. I'm not moving back home." As I said this her smirk grew large until she realised and dramatically gasped.

"Ronnie dear, why wouldn't you want to come home?" God. She makes me feel ill.

"I like where I am now, and I have already explained to daddy." A small smile grew on my face at the thought of Daryl. "I met someone."

* * *

**Daryl Dixon**

**POV**

I looked 'round the dingy cabin lookin' for the one of the things that always took my mind off shit. Grabbin' onto the lethal weapon I slung it over my shoulder an' burst outta the lodge and in ta the serene forest surroundin' it. The other thing that took my mind off stuff I din't want ta think 'bout was Ronnie, she did most of tha talkin' and even though she thought I was never listenin', I was. 'Cept she wouldn't help this time since she was the thing I needed ta stop pinin' after.

I needed ta stop thinkin' she needed me, went an' got my hopes up and now she's leavin' just like my ma' did. Women ain't worth the trouble, always leave ya' or destroy ya' in the end. That's what I keep tryin' ta convince myself to believe because deep down I know she is worth every single bit of it.

Trudging through the forest knowing everything had probably ran off with all my huffin' and puffin'. One of the reasons I never took Ro-her huntin' was 'cause she might be tiny, but her mouth sure wasn't. Right 'bout know she would be tellin' me to shut up or somethin' like that. I sat on a large boulder that was leanin' against an old tree.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked. That crazy girl even had me talkin' to myself.

I bet she was packin' all her belongin's up right 'bout now an' tellin' that Amy girl goodbye. Would she come an' tell me goodbye? I hope she don't, only make it worse, make it real. It pissed me off knowin' that she had this hold over me, made me feel good about my dumb self only to take it all back. I knew it was my fault, if I tried harder she would still be here. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"There ya are." Merle said grabbing onto my shoulder hard. "Come on Daryl, ya gotta come drive me ta that titty bar up the road."

"Why?" I asked not bothering to look at his face.

"You know damn why." He stood in front of me and spat to his right. "Damn pigs see me drivin' you know I'll git pulled over in two seconds flat." He said as he began to walk the same trail I took here.

"Why don't ya walk?" I knew I was pushin' it. But right now I couldn't give a fuck; weren't always 'bout him and his dang titty bar.

"Whatchu say?" Merle turned to face me.

"Go 'n walk. Got shit ta do." I slithered down the boulder and walked straight past him, shock evident in his face.

"You best git back 'ere, boy." I kept on walkin' ignoring his threats and his curses.

Making my way through the forest and into the clearing I ran up and in ta the cabin and hung my crossbow in its rightful place. I was gonna git her back; she cares for me I know she does.

Yet, here I was standin' outside her and Amy's apartment door not knowin' what to say or nothin'. What if she didn't want me now tha' she could go home? What if she wasn't in, and if she was what would I say? I raised my fist slowly and hesitantly to knock against the door, but it swung open just as my knuckles grazed the door. Amy stood there a smirk on her face and her hand on her hip.

"Well, well, well if it isn't lover boy himself." She chirped.

"Is she, err is she in?" Trying to get a glimpse inside.

"Nope, you missed her by about half an hour." She answered crossin' her arms and leanin' against the door frame givin' me a good view inside. I saw packed suitcases and a few large bags next to the storeroom door. This was it, she was leaving, and she wasn' gonna stay.

"Earth to Daryl." Amy waved her hand in front of my face causing me to shuffle back slightly. "Do you want me to leave a message for her, tell her you stopped by?"

"No!" I yelled causin' her to be the one shufflin' back this time. "I mean, no."

I turned 'round and pounded down the stairs just wantin' to get away from everythin'. I knew it; I knew all along it was the stupid thing in my chest tellin' me there might be a chance.

I was walkin' t'wards my truck that I had sloppily parked in a rush, as a glossy black car parked right behind it. I squinted my eyes tryin' ta see who it was, as soon as I did my legs started walkin' faster on their own accord. Ronnie opened her car door and met me half way, a smile present on her face.

"Daryl, what are you doing here?"

"I needed ta see ya." I looked her confused face. "Don' go."

"I don't understand."

"Look I'm sorry, okay. I was angry I- I never meant-" I grabbed onto her wrist gently. "Stay here. I don' want you to go and turn in ta someone I know you ain't."

I watched her small smile broaden into a grin as a giggle left her lips. Normally I would enjoy that melodic sound but not here, not now.

"Why you laughin? I'm tryina be serious." I growled.

"Daryl." She said taking my hand in hers. "What made you think I was going to leave in the first place?"

"All your shits packed up to go." I nodded my head towards her apartment complex.

"Daryl, that stuff is Amy's. She's going to stay with her parents for a week."

* * *

**Ronnie Baxter**

**POV**

His rugged face went through many emotions before deciding to stick with confusion. I wanted to tell him how adorable he was being, but I doubt he would enjoy that. I gently rubbed my fingers against the top of his hand trying to comfort him.

"But your da-" He trailed off trying to form the right words. "So, ya ain't- you ain't goin'?" I simply shook my head trying not to look like I was enjoying the situation.

"Nope." I said and he let out a sigh of relief.

I stretched up onto my toes pressing my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck which shocked him. He moved back from the abrupt contact but then kissed back; I pulled my mouth from his and smiled at his dazed face.

"Daryl, I'm going to ask this one last time." I leaned in closer to her ear. "What do you want?" I whispered.

"You." He smirked before urgently enclosing my lips with his own.

* * *

Big thanks to QueensGambit for correcting, advising, and encouraging.

x


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_Epilogue_

_1 Year Later_

_x_

* * *

The past year has been challenging, exciting, and I have loved every second of it. Daryl and I are a "couple" even though he never really asked me; he just took it upon himself to start calling me "his woman". We now have our fourth child on the way. Just kidding. Yeah, Daryl didn't find it that funny either. I was sad that Amy left for a week to go see her parents, but it meant Daryl basically lived at the apartment in me- I mean with me!

A few months later we decided, well I decided, that we should move in together and since we practically spent every night together it seemed silly not to. I bet you are all wondering what happened to Merle, right? Well after Daryl left that day, Merle decided to go to the strip club and ended up getting into a fight leaving a man unconscious, obviously he got arrested and was sentenced to prison for two years without bail because out the amount of warnings he had been given.

So, living with Daryl was really different to what I had imagined. I thought he would be quite messy, judging from his cabin, but I realised it was probably Merle's mess. I mean Daryl was still a guy after all so he wasn't perfect at cleaning, but he always put things back and did the washing up without having to be asked. I was the one who was struggling the most; it made me feel ten times worse when I think about how I used to treat our maids.

Anyway, daddy and Stella finally got to meet Daryl after a month of nagging from daddy. We went out to dinner and I actually convinced Daryl to wear a shirt, brace yourselves, with sleeves. I know, I was surprised myself, I was also surprised at how well Daryl and daddy got on I seemed to have forgotten daddy's love of hunting which they unfortunately spent the whole time talking about. Stella seemed to like Daryl a little too much if you know what I mean, but it was nothing that a swift kick to the shin under the table didn't fix.

Like many couples that live together we did have arguments, they were stupid and we always made up with some angry sex or a simple hug, we knew what it meant. We haven't actually said the three words to each other yet, well directly anyway. I had accidently screamed it out mid orgasm, which he didn't seem to mind one bit, but he still didn't say it back. However, the next night I had fallen asleep and then woken up to the caressing of my arm and he said it thinking I was still asleep. It was only a whisper I barely even caught it myself, but he said it.

Don't worry, I am not still working at the diner I'm actually about to start my own business. Daddy had bought me an old bookstore for my birthday knowing I had been thinking of opening my own shoe store. I obviously denied it at first; I thought taking his gift would only be taking a step back in all the progress I had made, but Daryl soon changed my mind. It isn't really official yet; I am still in the process of designing and decorating, but I am getting there and I am very excited.

Daryl is still in construction and doesn't plan on moving on any time soon. I keep telling him he could also start his only construction business, but he doesn't have as much faith in himself as I do. You should see him when we go visit my store while it's being built, he keeps pointing out the mistakes and making them redo it. I don't know whether I have ever found him more attractive than when he is bossing people around.

This year has really gone fast but like I said, I have been enjoying it so much too even care. I pulled a blanket over me snuggling into the soft quilt. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"Daryl!" I yelled out. "Hurry up its about to start."

A low mumble came from the bathroom and Daryl soon appeared as he wiped toothpaste from around his mouth. He got into bed beside me and yanked me closer causing me to yelp and him to smirk.

"This is one of my favourite films." I said. He just nodded in acknowledgement.

_"BREAKING NEWS: A very dangerous virus is spreading very quickly, we advise you not to travel until we can diagnose the ones already infected. Please do not panic, but please also be cautious. Thank you."_

"I hate those things; they only get people riled up for nothing." I turned to Daryl. "You watch, half the builders won't be in tomorrow because they have the 'new virus' that's spreading." Daryl just held me closer and turned the volume up and began watching the movie.

"Daryl, you forgot to bring up the popcorn."

Daryl sighed in defeat and shuffles from under the covers. "I'll go git it."

"Daryl!"

"What now woman?!" He yelled turning around.

"I love you."

He smirked back at me, and that's all I need. I knew it wouldn't be long before he would be saying it back.

* * *

_Can you smell a sequel brewing? Haha, I am still undecided, I have a few stories I plan on writing before I do a sequel._

_My next story will be a John/OC Messengers 2:The Scarecrow, so if you are interested please take a look._

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favourites I really appreciate it._

_& as always thanks to QueensGambit!_


End file.
